


Your Highness

by numberonevip



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Not for the Innocent, PWP, Praise Kink, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonevip/pseuds/numberonevip
Summary: Who would have thought that the almighty Akashi Seijurou would have a praise kink? Underneath all that cockiness and shit, maybe he is a little kid yearning for some attention. Not that Chihiro minded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seijuurou loves the attention and the praise he gets from him. It's real. Unlike those he is used to getting from the mass population of acquantainces and strangers. It makes him feel loved and precious every single time. And needy. Needy for him. Greedy for more. This knowledge makes him feel slightly embarrased but he is about to beg any moment.

Chihiro wonders, what  he had done to deserve this. Starting from the hands tied up to the bedpost, his eyes trail down, capturing everything laid out in front of him. The messy wet red hair on the white pillow, those plump red lips, parted gasping for air, neck to the chest filled with hickeys, nipples slick with saliva and finally to his leaking swollen cock.

"You look fucking good, Sei-chan," he says as he leans forward to nibble on his earlobe and feels him shiver underneath him. This was a part of Seijurou was for him, exclusively. Who would have thought that the almighty Akashi Seijurou would have a praise kink? Underneath all that cockiness and shit, maybe he is a little kid yearning for some attention. Not that he minded. If anything, Chihiro enjoyed showering Seijurou with praises until he was recoiling away from him in a seemingly uncharacteristic blushing mess. Chihiro twists his finger within  the younger till he is able to press that spot that will make his eyes roll up and back arc with a lewd moan. 

"You look so adorable, Your Highness. So wet. So sexy. So fuckable." With every praise, the younger feel tingles of pleasure course throughout his body. The older man moves his face away from him and sits up straight, bringing his finger out causing a while to escape the younger's mouth. The older snickers and slowly pushes his finger back in, torturously caressing his insides.   

"Chihiro..." Seijurou utters breathlessly,"more..." he moves his hips in an attempt to get the finger deeper inside him.

"As you wish, Your Highness," was all he hears before his hole is stretched open a little wider and a moan escapes his mouth without control. The two fingers scissor his insides open and pressing at all the right places making him see stars. The burn from all the movement makes him even more aroused.... more close to the edge.... 

"Can you come, Your Majesty?" Just from my hand? Just from my two fingers inside you? Just from my voice telling you how fucking beautiful you look?"

"Of course.....I can..."the younger replies in between gasps, fingers grasping onto the cloth that bound his hands. He knows he will. Any time now. His voice, his fingers will push him towards an orgasm any moment.

"One more for our Sei-chan?" Chihiro asks in a husky voice that is reserved only for him. He loves how the older man is nonchalant and blase on the outside and he turns into this considerate lover in his presence without losing his rough sarcastic edge. He loves how the older man knows how to make him feel good in every aspect. He loves the attention and the praise he gets from his senpai. It's real. Unlike those, he is used to getting from the mass population of acquaintances and strangers. It makes him feel loved and precious every single time. And needy. Needy for him. Greedy for more. This knowledge makes him feel slightly embarrassed but he is about to beg any moment. 

"Chihiro....more....please...I am-" he gets what he wants. The third finger is on him. Rubbing. Scissoring. Hitting all the right places. The older presses against his prostate making him scream with pleasure and thrusting his hips, trying to fuck himself against the older man's fingers. 

"Damn you just sucked that finger in. If I were to fuck you right now I wouldn't last even a few seconds," Chihiro started and was immediately answered with moans from the younger man.  "You are so warm and tight inside, Your Highness. Aren't you too fuckable? Or are you just like that because of me?"  
   
More moans escape the younger's lips, "Chihiro...."  Only Chihiro can get him so desperate _li_ _ke this_.

"Are you going to come, Sei-chan? I wish I had a mirror so that you can see your fucking face. I think I am going to come first just by looking at you like this." Chihiro moves his other hand to stroke the younger's cheeks. "Are you close, Sei-chan?"

Seijurou could only thrust his hips against those fingers and gasp every time one of the fingers press against him. 

"I will make this easy and nice for you." He says as he grabs one of the ankles of the smaller male and throws it over his shoulder. Slowly he pushes the fourth finger in. "I wish you could see how great your ass looks right now." He says admiring  how his four fingers were opening and inside his lover's hole. "Your ass is so beautiful. So open. So ready for me to put my cock in and fuck you senseless. Fuck, I can't wait to do so many things to you, Sei-chan."

The younger's hips thrust in an erratic manner, too fast making the older sometimes unable to meet him with his fingers inside. Seijurou's insides were burning. Adding fuel to the growing pit of heat in this abdomen. He's so addicted, so wet, fucking himself using his senpai's fingers. A few more thrust is all it takes for him to come undone all over himself, vision blurring into nothing, mouth hung open, legs and hands trembling and toes curling.  
   
He lets out a whine as he feels his senpai's slick, wet fingers leave his previously full and abused hole leaving him feelings empty. He feels the other man untie his hand from the bed post. Seijurou slowly begins to get up but is quickly pushed back down by the older man in between his legs.  
   
"Now where do you think you are going?" Chihiro asks and the younger blinks at him owlishly. 

Letting out a loud scoff the older thrusts against Seijurou's sensitive regions causing another string of moans to spill from his mouth. He feels Chihiro's hard erection brush against his. 

"I apologize for forgetting about you." He quickly says.         

"You fucking brat," Chihiro says flicking the others forehead. 

"I am your fucking brat, Chihiro....senpai." He replies with a smirk on his face, "now let me take care of this."              

**Author's Note:**

> Why I wrote this? simply cos THERE NEVER IS ENOUGH MAYUAKA! My first attempt at this! *blushing* Constructive criticism is welcome! Do comment or leave kudos!


End file.
